


Pixie Frog

by BubbaKnowlton



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, au where Jadzia owns a huge as hell frog i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: kaelio on tumblr requested 'first time Garak sees a frog'Julian babysits (frogsits?) Jadzia's pet pixie frog.





	Pixie Frog

**Author's Note:**

> jadzia may not have plant experience but theres no reason to believe the Dax's Aren't good at raising frogs so i gave Jadzia a frog  
> she looks like she'd enjoy a good frog. the frog hates Worf, jsyk, that's why Julian has it.

**Pixie Frog**

“So…” Garak hadn’t really expected this kind of topic when Julian opened the door of his quarters after inviting him over for dinner. However, it was now going to be the focus of the evening, he could tell, as he looked at the fat creature lounging unhappily on Julian’s table. His dear doctor looked stressed and apologetic. “This creature is threatening you?”

“Garak. He tried to bite me!”

“It has teeth?” It didn’t look like it should have.

“Yes, he does. I think he believes my hand is food.”

“It’s a carnivore?”

“Yes. All frogs are carnivores.”

Frog. He’d heard of the creature, as it was sometimes mentioned in the Terran books Julian lent him, but he hadn’t expected them to be so large and bulbous. It had to be at least eight inches. He also hadn’t thought they would be bloodthirsty. The books had never mentioned them to be dangerous. “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen a ‘frog’ before. I’m not sure if I can help you get it off of the table.”

“You’ve never seen a frog?”

“No. Cardassia doesn’t have anything similar.”

“Most frogs are a lot smaller, and cuter. It’s a pixie frog- the second largest species. They’re amphibian, and pixie frogs like burrowing in dirt, but Jadzia told me he gets lonely, so I took him out while I was writing a report. Then I got ready for you to come over, and when I went to pick him up and put him back in his tank… he tried to bite me.”

“Why does Lieutenant Dax own this creature?”

“She said the Captain gave him to Curzon Dax as a joke, who left him to her. It’s technically Dax’s frog, not Jadzia’s.” The creature made a low croaking sound. Julian sighed. “I’m supposed to be looking after him while she’s on a mission.”

“Does the frog have a name?”

“ _P’takh._ ”

“Poor thing.” No wonder it looked so grumpy, with a Klingon insult as a name. “I take it we won’t be having dinner at the table, with P’takh in the way.”

“If we could just figure out how to get him back in his tank… I could heal my hand if he bit me, but I’m worried I’ll drop him if he does, and, well… He looks like he’ll pop if that happens.”

“Indeed.” But, perhaps… Garak stepped up to the table. The huge frog stared up at him, and made another sound. Something about it seemed familiar, now that he was looking at it closely. Julian hovered nearby, worried it would attack him.

Garak picked the frog up with both hands, and P’takh didn’t make any move to bite him. He held it triumphantly. Julian gaped at him. 

“Wha- how did you do that?”

“It appears that he likes me more than he does you. He’s heavier than I expected. Very squishy.”

“His tank is over there. Just, ah, put him down gently.”

“Of course.” As he walked over to the tank, he realized why the frog looked so familiar. “Oh, Doctor-”

“Yes?”

Garak held up the frog close to his face. “Don’t you think he resembles my father?”

“Oh my god, he _does_ look like Tain!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @oblio-k


End file.
